


I've Got You Pegged

by musicalenchantment



Category: National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation (1989)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Don't mind me - I'm just using Clark Griswold's dark fantasies to psychoanalyze him, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalenchantment/pseuds/musicalenchantment
Summary: "You're a bad boy, Clark. Luckily, I know just what to do with you..."Or, 1000 words of Clark Griswold getting railed by the hot saleswoman in 'National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation'.
Relationships: Clark Griswold/Mary (Christmas Vacation)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	I've Got You Pegged

**Author's Note:**

> It's come to my attention that quite a few people out there are interested in pegging Clark Griswold (due to him being a perfect combination of DILF and arrogant ass). I figured I'd take a crack at him and share it with the world.
> 
> Enjoy. ;)

“Your wife fuck you like this?”

Clark couldn’t help but bite down on a moan, his fingers curling into the bedsheets. Her language was vulgar, crass - all at once a direct juxtaposition to what she looked like, and a perfect portrait of her personality hiding under the face of a runway model. 

She flexed her hips again, pushing her fake cock into him, the straps holding it in place digging in against her tanned skin. How she had managed to get _him_ on his back with his legs in the air in a cheap motel had escaped him, but he found he wasn’t upset by it.

On the contrary; it was undeniably hot.

“God, no… _no_.” He breathed out a sigh, eyes rolling back as she grazed over _that spot_ —

“Aha - so I’m your dirty little secret, hmm?” She grinned as she spoke. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell, could see the smirk burning behind his eyelids. She enjoyed rubbing it in that she had him pinned down exactly where she wanted him. “Is this what you fantasized about when you went home that day after Christmas shopping?”

“Not exactly…”

Truthfully he _had_ pictured the scenario turning out differently, but that had been on the surface. Deep down, he knew that this was just what he wanted. He and Ellen had been together for years, but he still hadn’t worked up the courage to cue her in on one of his kinkiest fantasies, too afraid of her rejecting him.

“You thought you’d pick me up, have your way with me like you would with any other girl?” Her voice was sickeningly sweet, mocking him. Briefly he wondered if she did this kind of dominatrix thing as a side job.

“No,” he said quickly. “Of course not. I knew you were different…”

“Cut that good-guy shit with me, Clark,” she replied, wrapping a hand around his cock, jerking it in time with her thrusts as she stared down at him. 

“Sweet... Jesus, _please_ ,” Clark gasped, eyes opening wide in disbelief at how fucking _good_ that felt. He reached up, trailing a hand between her breasts before she smacked it away with her free hand. She huffed in spiteful laughter, leaning in with that very hand at his throat.

“I know you too well. You _need_ this. You crave it.”

_Fuck, she’s right,_ he thought, moaning at the sensation of her fingers tightening around his throat, possessing him more than she already was.

She continued to move in and out of him, growing more forceful as she continued her humiliating assessment of him. Nearly every other thrust now was hitting that spot that made him flinch in ecstasy and he was finding it increasingly hard to focus with her hand squeezed around his dick and filth cascading from her lips.

“What do you think she’d say, if she knew you liked being fucked by college girls in a strange motel room?” She slowed her pace, slamming her hips forward roughly and stilling inside him, making him grunt and his eyelids flutter closed. “I gather this isn’t the first time you’ve pulled a stunt like this.”

Clark thought back to that beautiful girl in the pool during that fateful trip to Walley World and all those gorgeous women he laid eyes on as he and his family had toured Europe. This girl was right - this wasn’t the first time he’d strayed, but it was definitely the first time he’d gotten exactly what he wanted with no pretense. 

“You’re a bad boy, Clark,” she hummed above him, circling her hips again. She took the opportunity to lean down and spit, coating his cock with moisture before she wrapped her fingers around it and began to stroke it quickly once more. He writhed, moaning, trying to get her to move her hips again. “Luckily, I know _just_ what to do with you…”

Clark got his wish. She began to thrust, but this time her aim was dead-on. Each stroke brushed against his prostate, and that, combined with her hand doing skillful things with his cock, had him seeing stars. Her other hand left his throat, leaving behind violent red marks as she scraped her nails down through the hair on his chest.

“Fuck,” he gasped, rocking his hips in time with hers as best as he could, concentrating solely on the building heat rising through his gut, spreading like wildfire. He was going to come, and he was going to come _hard_. 

“You gonna come, baby?” Her voice teased along his awareness, fuzzy and floating along the edges of the pleasure he was feeling. The fingers of her free hand dug into the meat of his thigh, pulling him impossibly closer.

“Yes,” Clark breathed, one hand going to his salt-and-pepper hair, the other wrapping around her free wrist, holding tight, almost afraid to be on this cresting wave alone. He stared up at her through hooded eyes, roving them over her body as it moved against his. “ _Please_.”

“Look at you,” she replied with a purr, never slowing her pace. “You’re so good, taking my cock like a man. Do it - make a mess.”

Clark groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and tossing his head back into the pillows as he felt the first twinges of his orgasm coursing through him. He was so close - just another thrust and he’d be right there… 

Almost...

_Almost_ …

His eyes opened to a dark bedroom as he came.

His back rose from the mattress as his muscles contracted, and he clenched his teeth to hold back his moans. Wave after wave of pleasure rushed over him, warmth coating his briefs and soaking through to his pajama bottoms. 

The reward was sweet, but it didn’t take long for the pleasure to subside and for reality to kick back in as he lay there, an arm thrown over his eyes, breath slowing. As he came to, he turned his head to the side, taking in the sleeping form of his wife. Ellen was curled towards him, her blonde hair tumbling over her shoulder, face peaceful in unconsciousness.

Part of him felt guilty for his subconscious yearnings. The other part felt liberated.

After a moment, Clark began to shift himself out of bed to take care of the mess in his pants. He swung his legs over the side of the bed only to feel a hand reach out and stroke gently down his arm.

“Sparky?”

“Yeah, hon,” he replied, catching her sleep glazed eyes examining him, the rasp in her voice as she questioned him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” he said, a small smile creeping over his lips. He reached over and ran his fingers over her hair. “Just a dream. Go back to sleep.”


End file.
